The Long Road
by Michi the Mischievous
Summary: A very AU story. A tale of love and discovery. Miranda/Andrea/Cruella
1. Chapter 1

18

Title: The Long Road

Authors: Michi and Greyregies

Pairing: Miranda/Andrea/Cruella

Rating: M, NC-17 in later chapters

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they belong to others. This is for fun, not to be taken seriously.

Summary: A very AU story. A tale of love and discovery.

Beta Readers: Thanks go to Bearblue and Vendetta17 for their wonderful and hard work.

A/N: This story came to be because of this line in Bearblue's wonderful story _The Devil's Mistress_. ""Also, I would prefer no pony-play. I am not ever a horse."" So you need to thank Bearblue for this story.

A/N 2: In this story Ponyboys are devolved humans. They have the thought processes of an average monkey, they communicate like horses and they have finer tuned senses then humans. Physically from mid-breast down they are extremely larger then humans due to enlarged bones, musculature and organs. They have extremely thick skin on the bottoms of their feet way beyond that of human skin yet still softer then hooves. They are completely covered in fine hair the only place there is none is the bottom of their feet and the hair on their head is like the finest horses mane. When a ponyboy walks they pull their knees up to waist height and is called high-stepping. Also they are still able to breed with humans. Half-breeds are looked down upon in general.

A/N 3: Slave-ponies are slaves that are treated just like and used as ponyboys are and are not allowed to speak.

**Chapter 1**

As the false dawn lightened the sky, Andrea quietly arose from her cot and made her way down the long room she shared with the other stable boys, grooms and the like. Leaving the room she went right and down a short hallway and entered the only room on the left. She quickly sponge bathed herself with the barrel of water by the doorway. The two little windows high up on the opposite wall let in very little light. Andrea knew where her clothes hung amid all the clothes hanging all over the walls. She grabbed her short, sleeveless tunic and knee length loincloth and dressed in the matching dirt brown clothes. Eschewing the various styles of footwear along the walls she left the room.

At the stairs she cocked her head and listened for any sound of movement. When there was none she smiled and thought to herself, _I enjoy these solitary mornings so much_. The other stable boys and even some of the grooms tried to torment her over the fact that she still high-stepped like a ponyboy. She didn't let it bother her, which frustrated her would be bullies.

Heading down the stairs she could hear a few of the early rising ponyboys neighing softly to her. She went to the closest stall and looked in on the gelded ponyboy. "Good morning, Tut. How did you sleep last night?" She asked quietly, he is such a sweet tempered animal, she thought.

At her voice he stood up and went to the stall door. He smiled at her, set his hands on top of the door, and leaned out for her to pet him. Which she did without hesitating.

"That good. I'm glad to know it. Hopefully, my poultice worked on Misty's twisted knee and you'll have your neighbor back soon." He butted her shoulder with his face. "Thank you for your vote of confidence. How's that scratch on your wrist? Doing much better I see. Unfortunately, I've got to go and check on Misty. Once I'm back from my run I'll have a surprise for you." She gave him one last pat before she left him and went to the stable boy's tack room for her bag of supplies.

Before she left the room she made sure her bag was restocked with her specifics, and satisfied that it was, she left. Another difference she saw between herself and the other stable boys and some of the grooms was that she didn't trick herself into thinking the supplies were actually hers. Slaves own nothing, not even the clothes on their backs. She slung the bag over her shoulder and left the main stables.

Stopping just outside the doors, she took a deep breath and listened to the birds early morning chorus. As usual the Mistress's granite castle loomed out of the morning mists like a giant standing guard over squat dogs. She knew her Mistress had one of the largest bailey in the surrounding countryside; a three mile diameter. The main stable slanted northwest and the castle slanted northeast. The second and third stables were in a line along the west side of the main stable and the birthing stables and accompanying foal pastures were in a line along the eastern side of the castle. The buildings made a u-shape with their doorways facing inwards creating a smaller, more intimate bailey. The castle blocked out the rest of the miscellaneous buildings or the small forest blocked them from sight.

Stepping towards the birthing stable, Andrea enjoyed the sensation of dew soaked grass under her feet. Andrea's thoughts soon turned to Misty and her twisted knee. She was positive the poultice she left on her knee last night would bring down the swelling enough for her to be able to just use liniment on it today. She was concerned for Misty, but a small bit was also worried for her Stable Master. The poultice just had to work; it had to justify her lessons with the Veterinarian, to her mind at least. Following that thought a picture of her Mistress formed in her head. Her glorious short silver-white hair with the curling S lock over a pair of shrewd ice blue eyes. Her Mistress with the slender body; Andrea ended those thoughts before they could be fully formed. She would do extra chores to make up for what she considered disrespectful thoughts.

Entering the birthing stables Andrea re-directed her attention to Misty. The birthing stables were twice the width of the main stables to accommodate the larger stalls. Andrea moved to Misty's stall and looked in on her. Misty was asleep on her back with her left leg slightly crooked for the wrap around her knee. From about the middle of her ribcage up, her chest, arms, and head were proportionate to her height of five feet seven inches, but from mid-torso down she was extremely large and disproportionate due to extreme musculature and large bones, like all born ponyboys; as well as a coat of fine hair covering her entire body.

_Born ponyboys are one of the most beautiful animals in the world_, Andrea thought. Their movements were surprisingly graceful considering how unbalanced their bodies looked. She would never have a born ponyboy's gracefulness nor would she ever have the body of a human. She would always be that of a half-breed, half human, half ponyboy and belonging to neither world, she thought bitterly. Andrea shook off the gloomy mood that tried to settle on her.

Clicking her tongue softly, she entered the stall. Misty's response was to try to bury her head under the straw. Andrea just clicked her tongue louder.

"Come on, wake-up, sleepyhead," she spoke softly waiting for Misty to open her eyes. When she did Andrea smiled at her. "Good girl! I couldn't check your knee with you asleep, now could I?"

Andrea kept up a steady stream of chatter while she unwrapped and removed the poultice from Misty's knee. She was surprised to see how much the swelling had gone down. As she wiped off the excess poultice from Misty's knee, she took note of lessening of redness and the temperature of the knee was that of body temperature.

"Looks like your poultice worked great Andy. I'll leave her care to your judgment. Until she's completely healed." Said a gruff voice from behind her.

Andrea looked to the source of the voice and spied a short wiry woman with grey hair and weathered face standing by the stall door. She deeply bowed her head to the woman.

"Aye, Stable Master."

She nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Don't forget your morning run, when you're done here." She said sternly, then turned and left as quietly as she showed up.

Andrea was too stunned to react. She just sat there staring at the empty doorway, until Misty playfully nudged her with her toes. She shifted her attention back to the wounded knee, and gently smoothed liniment over the knee. After she was done, she repacked her supply bag and spoke to Misty.

"Is it just me or does this day seem like a dream?" Misty whinnied in agreement. "That's what I thought, I'll be right back with your morning feed."

After feeding Misty, Andrea returned her supply bag and headed for the little track that wound its way around the entire inner bailey. As she started out in an easy trot, she pondered the fact that she was given the complete care of Misty until she healed. As she spied the forest up ahead, she went from a trot to a gallop. Nearing the woods, Andrea had the uneasy feeling of being watched; even though to her knowledge only the guards, the Stable Master and she were up this early. She shook off the feeling and broke into a canter to keep up her morning regime.

From high up in the northern most tower, Lady Miranda Priestly avidly watched Andrea as she disappeared into the forest. _She still moves beautifully_, Miranda smiled to herself. Turning her back on the window she faced the two women and two men seated around the room and sat down at the large desk in front of her. She shifted her eyes from the Stable Master on her far right, to her Veterinarian next to her, on to her Chancellor and lastly to her aging father.

"How fares my Misty?" She inquires of her Vet.

"She's exceptionally better then expected. Andy used a few surprising herbs in her poultice," she held up a hand to silence the Lady's questions. "Surprising because I never thought to use those particular herbs the way she did. Andy has a lot to learn medicinally and magically, but she's the fastest learning student I've ever taught. And a lot of what she needs to learn only experience can teach her, Milady."

She turned her gaze to her Stable Master.

"In many ways she knows the ins and outs of your stables better then I. She seems to have a great affinity for each and every ponyboy…."

"Pssha, of course she'd have an affinity for the damn animals! She's been one most of her life!" Miranda's father spat bitterly. "Why are you even considering this ludicrous idea? All because _she_ suggested it?" He glared across to the Stable Master.

"As a matter of fact, no. I came up with this 'ludicrous' idea all on my own. I already know your opinions about my choice in a new Stable Master. You're only here out of respect for the fact that you are my father. If you do not like this conversation you may leave at any point. You were saying Stable Master."

"There's not much more to say, Milady. In a few years she'll be able to run your stables on her own." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are her papers and purse ready?" Lady Miranda asked her Chancellor.

"I've brought both, Milady." He placed both on the desk before her. "The seamstress shall be here just after the noon meal, as you requested Milady."

"Clothes, too? She can buy her own damn clothes in the village like every other freewoman!" Her father roared, standing up.

"You forget your place, father. I've had my majority for a while, I rule the Priestly Holdings now. You are dismissed." The steel in her voice was unmistakable. He rudely turned his back to her and stalked out of the room.

"Are her rooms ready, Stable Master?" Lady Miranda asked, breaking the tense silence.

"Aye, Milady they are."

"Good have her summoned to me a half hour before the noon meal and do not expect her back to work too soon."

The Stable Master stood and bowed low at her dismissal.

"Geran, make sure her rooms are stocked with all the necessities she'll need to continue her education with you." She rose and bowed her leave as well.

"Chancellor, I would like for only you, Emily and Douglas to bear witness to her freeing. And inform the servants that they are to keep my father away from Andréa while she is in the castle." Lady Miranda held up her hand to stay his words. "I know he is trying to adjust and I have been patient, but if he hasn't adjusted in ten years, he'll never do so. I've already decided to send him to the manor he brought with him into the marriage with my mother. He's always loved it better there. Please be here a half hour before the noon meal."

After he left, Miranda quickly entered the secret tunnels that riddled her home and raced up and down the tunnels hoping to catch the rest of Andréa's morning run.

Andrea was headed back to the main stables to wash up before the noon meal when a castle servant came up to her. "Are you the slave called Andrea?" He asked.

She automatically lowered her eyes. "I am."

"Please follow me." He turned and headed for the castle.

_Who in the castle would wish to see me?_ Andrea thought as she kept her eyes lowered befitting her station. _Have I done something wrong? Am I to be punished? Or worse sold, again? _She could feel a cold sweat break out all over her body as she followed the servant through the twists and turns to the back of the castle. She was too nervous and worried to note the stunned looks she received from the castle servants and slaves. Before she knew it they had stopped in an elegantly decorated room.

"Lady Priestly bids you wash, I shall be outside waiting till you are done. Then I shall escort you to her." He said all the while looking down his nose at her.

Mistress? Wanted to see her? Andrea shook her head in confusion. She'd never understand nobles. Looking around she spotted the wash basin beside the hearth and proceeded to clean herself thoroughly. If her Mistress wished to see her, she would make herself as presentable as possible.

_All I have ever wanted to do is please her. I know it is not my place to feel this way, to love her, but I do. _Andrea thought, _if nothing else I shall be proud of who I am._ She carefully refolded the towel and replaced it by the basin. Exiting the room, she lowered her eyes, but not her chin and followed the servant up a narrow stone staircase and down a long hall. He stopped before a relatively small, nondescript door and knocked twice.

"Enter," came a muffled voice.

The servant held the door open for her and came in behind her. "Slave Andrea, Milady." He bowed low and left the room.

Andrea went down on one knee and bowed deeply. "Mistress."

Lady Miranda drank in the sight of Andréa's golden skin, her muscular physique and long russet tresses that curtained her face.

"Stand, loyal Andréa, and look me in the eye." Lady Miranda said solemnly.

Andrea was so excited to finally get a glimpse of Mistress's eyes for the first time in five years that as she rose she gripped the hem of her tunic tightly. Those pure blue eyes, so solemn, yet hiding something. _Stop right there, you have no right to think such thoughts_ _Andrea de L'Isle you are still a slave_, she berated herself.

"Andréa, this is Chancellor Nigel, Lady Emily and Lord Douglas. They are here to witness your freeing and the receiving of your compensation wage." Lady Miranda gestured to the other people in the room.

Andrea stumbled back, her brown eyes wide in shock. She stared dumbfounded at the Chancellor then at Lady Emily and her friend Lord Doug. _Me, free?_ Was the only thought that could get through her stunned mind.

The Chancellor chuckled. "I think you have given her quite a shock, Milady."

"It seems I have at that Nigel." She carefully watched Andréa.

"Of course it's a shock, Milady." Lord Doug added. "No one thought to warn her ahead of time that she was going to be freed."

_I'm free, really free! _Andrea was ecstatic at first. _But wait if I am free, that means I must leave. No, I can't be free. If I'm free that must mean she's tired of me. _Her whole body shook with distress. Her face pinched in misery. "No!" She shook her head in denial. "No, Mistress, do not free me. I'll do anything else, _anything else,_ just do not free me!" She even neighed in her distress.

It was the Lord's and the Lady's turn to be shocked. "But…Andrea here are your papers. You are free." Nigel held her papers out to her.

Andrea reacted as if he held out a snake to her. She thrust her hands behind her and backed up until she hit the wall. Her eyes darted around the room in panic. Lord Doug moved to calm her down when Lady Miranda slowly came up to Andrea and soothingly brushed her hand down the side of Andrea's face.

"Shh…Shh…easy now. Calm Andréa, easy Andréa." Lady Miranda whispered to her, she did this for several minutes. As Andrea calmed, Lady Miranda stood directly in front of her and continued to look her in the eyes while continuously stroking her cheek. "Do you trust me, Andréa?" She asked softly. _So soft, such a beauty and endearingly loyal, ahh…my dearest, you will know my whole plan soon enough,_ Lady Miranda thought.

"Aye, Mistress, I do." She replied in a shaky voice.

"Then trust me in this too," Lady Miranda spoke softly and stroked Andrea's face one last time. "Now let's finish this freeing ceremony. Accept your papers."

Andrea slowly, unsteadily made her way in front of the Chancellor. Her body felt as if it was trapped within a quagmire, she felt as if she had to shove her own hands out to receive her papers.

"Slave Andrea, here are your ownership papers; they are now transferred into your care, to do as you wish with them. And here is your compensation wage; it is to compensate your steadfast loyalty and hard work. Slave Andrea, you are a slave no longer. You are Andrea of the Priestly Holdings, may peace and prosperity follow you into your new life." Nigel hands Andrea her papers and a purse full of coin.

Andrea looked at the items that filled her hands while her mind went through everything the Chancellor said. Of Priestly Holdings? Isn't it supposed to be 'formerly of Priestly Holdings'? She glanced questioningly at the Lady Miranda. Who nodded to the fire burning in the hearth next to Lady Emily, Andrea and the Chancellor, reminding her that the ceremony wasn't finished. Andrea looked at the papers in her hand and then gently tossed them into the fire. As the last of her papers burned the Chancellor made his excuses, bowed low and left the room. Followed by both the Head Lady In Waiting and Head Lord In Waiting, bowing low and leaving the room.

"Now that that is over, come celebrate your freedom with me. By sharing my noon meal. Just the two of us." Lady Miranda's lips quirked, noting the still slightly panicked look on the former slave's face. "It's not as bad as you are thinking, it's time to relax and enjoy." With that said Lady Miranda grabbed her hand and led her thorough another well concealed door into a private dinning room.

Andrea noted that the table was already set for two and covered with dishes. She sat unceremoniously on one side of the table and just stared at Lady Miranda, until said Lady ordered her to eat. She dished herself up slowly and began to eat even more slowly.

"There are two reasons why I wished you to dine with me. The first, how would you feel about working for me?" Lady Miranda asked her casually, while she watched her like a hawk.

"I…I…would be extremely honored to remain on with you as a stable boy Mist- I mean Milady." _She doesn't want to get rid of me; she's not tired of me,_ Andrea thought ecstatically. _Now I shall get to observe her beauty more often._

"No, not as a stable boy. I want you to apprentice under the present Stable Master so that you may take over as Stable Master in a few years." Lady Miranda smirked delightedly at the shock spreading over the freewoman's face. "And my second reason, it's been five very long years since I've been able to enjoy your…company." She lightly brushed her fingers over Andrea's cheek.

If her heart swelled any larger it will burst from her chest. _Whoa, there don't take it that way. You're still unworthy of her, _Andrea told herself harshly. _Think of your linage, if anyone is worthy of her you are,_ replied her inner voice. _But look at the other half,_ she debated back. She shoved her mouth full of food to try and quell her feuding thoughts. Lady Miranda leaned back and watched the conflict of emotions warring on Andrea's expressive face. They were the only confirmation Lady Miranda needed to know that Andréa felt the same way about her.

"When you are done Andréa, I can take you to my seamstress. Not that I don't enjoy you in stable boy clothes, but they're just not appropriate attire for a Stable Master's apprentice." Lady Miranda fairly purred.

"I'm done now, Mist- Milady." Andrea could feel her face flush over her continued blunders over Lady Miranda's title.

"Follow me," she got up and led Andrea through another door into a private solar. _It's so cute the way she trips over the change in my titles, but like Geran said Andrea is a fast learner._

Where a short robust lady stood waiting for them with a measuring tape slung around the back of her neck while an apprentice stood with a pencil and paper ready to jot down whatever was said. A servant stood by the door watching everything with a bored gaze. Before Andrea had a chance to catch her breath the seamstress had her in the center of the room, arms out from her sides. She was taking measurements like a whirling dervish and calling out the numbers to her apprentice. And as suddenly as she started the seamstress asked for the notes, accepted them and left the room calling to her apprentice.

Lady Miranda turned to the servant and waved a dismissive hand. "You may go now. And spread the word that nobody is to disturb my privacy. That's all." As the servant left Miranda turned to the stunned newly freewoman and stalked slowly towards her. "Now that I have you to myself…whatever shall I do with you, hmmm?" She purred out.

All Andrea could do was watch as the shorter woman made her way to her, her eyes fastened on the mischievous glint in the older woman's eyes, there was something else in those eyes. Something she recognized from five years ago, desire, pure raw desire. She swallowed softly at the thought of what was to come with that look, Miranda smirked to see Andréa's unease.

One part of Andrea's brain was shouting, Y_es, finally!_ While the more pragmatic part of her brain was warning no, not yet, it's not proper. With these two sides warring within her, Andrea put up her hands to stop her Lady, but instead they slipped caressingly around Miranda's waist. Realizing what she had done, Andrea stepped back and released her waist, but gracefully clasped her hand instead.

"As much as I would love to take this where you are aiming to go, Milady. All the pieces haven't fallen into place yet, plus I would love to take the time to get to know you and your children better as a freewoman." Andrea regally bowed low over the hand and in a courtly gesture caressed the back of Miranda's hand with her lips. "When the picture is complete-"Andrea blushed profusely. "I will come to you." Stepping further back she executed a low bow that would make any Lord or Lady proud, and then she turned toward the door, intent on fixing what must be fixed. But her exit was brought to a halt by a hand latched upon her upper arm. She was turned, to face Miranda, who now looked upon her calculatingly.

"Just this once, I shall abide by your wishes. But I shall have a kiss to seal your word to me." She tugged the taller woman into her arms, clasped her hands behind Andréa's neck and lift up to deliver on her words. As her lips connected with the unforgettably soft lips of Andrea, she could not help the moan that slid past her guard. Andrea's brain shut down at the first press of those delectable lips against hers, all she could do was enjoy the feelings they evoked within her. Upon hearing the moan, Andrea let her tongue slip out and slide along those lips seeking entrance that was granted. As each slick muscle relearned the other, their bodies pressed as close together as humanly possible. Their passion building to heights they'd not forgotten, Andrea lifted her head from the kiss and reverently set Miranda at arms length. Breathily Andrea said, "And thus I am sealed to you, Milady." Once more she turned to leave only to be stopped by words this time.

"Can you not tell me at least _one_ of these pieces?" Lady Miranda inquired plaintively. Her eyes still dilated with desire.

"A simple letter to my parents, to let them know I'm still alive." She replied turning back around, entranced by Miranda's appearance. Those passion plump lips tempted Andrea like nothing else has.

"Did they not-"

"Nay, 'twas another. I am sure they had no knowledge of my enslavement until after the fact."

"So you are from?"

"Carin, Surneth."

"The capital." Miranda murmured to herself. "You're a long way from home, to be certain. When you are done with your letter, bring it to me and I shall send it with my fastest messenger."

"Aye, it shall be done. And my thanks, Milady." Again with a regalness that many a queen would envy, Andrea bowed low before leaving. She ended up stopping short in the private dining room, unable to remember her way out of the castle. But she was saved by the entrance of the Chancellor who headed for the private solar.

Bowing her head respectfully Andrea asked. "Sir Chancellor, would you happen to know the way out of here?"

"Aye, I do kind freewoman, but I shall do you one better. Follow me." With that he turned and headed out into another hallway, this one busier then the last one Andrea had been in. He stopped a servant girl. "You, show Andy the way out, then get back to whatever it is you're doing."

The servant girl took in the dirt coloring of Andrea's clothes and was about to sneer when, "I wouldn't if I were you, she's newly freed and the Lady wouldn't take kindly to your rudeness." At this the girl blanched and quietly said. "Follow me."

"My thanks, Sir Chancellor." Andrea nodded her head respectfully once again.

"You are welcome, Andy, but do call me Nigel."

"Aye, I will at that, Nigel." Andrea turned to follow the servant girl with what Nigel suspected was a royal bearing.

Nigel found his Lady pacing the solar with as fierce a frown as he'd ever seen on her visage. He smirked, "Ah, I see things didn't go as you planned."

Lady Miranda whirled around with an icy glare that didn't let up when she spied her Chancellor. "No, no it didn't. But I did find out something rather interesting. I also find it fascinating that I bar people from my private solar and yet you enter."

Nigel blushed at the low tones, but bravely continued. "So tell me your interesting bit of news and I shall share with you the interesting information I've received."

"Did you know, Andréa comes all the way from the capital of Surneth?"

Nigel let out a long low whistle. "That is a ways away, however did she make it this far? Never mind, don't answer that, the ponyboy trade, let alone the slave trade is definitely vast. But that is rather interesting, since this just arrived." Nigel held out a large official envelope. Miranda glanced at the broken seal then looked at him pointedly.

"It's an invitation to Christian de L'Isle's birthday bash, hosted by their Royal Majesties of Surneth."

"That popinjay! I could care less about his day of birth, but since his parents are some of my best costumers it would not due to insult them. Hmmm….. Have my usual entourage readied, but you are coming with us and we are leaving the Stable Master here. She doesn't care for these long journeys nor does she care for the antic's of courts. We'll take Andréa with us instead. And you know the drill, ponyboys for the human carriages and horses for the luggage wagons. The twins shall be coming along as well. It is time for me to see what they've learned. Of course, Andréa shall be driving my carriage when I am not. And expect Lady Cruella any day now, I'm sure she'll wish to travel in our company."

"Aye, Milady. Do you think it wise to bring Andy with us?"

"Aye, if for no other reason so that while we're there she may visit her family."

Andrea was almost back to the main stables when two little redheads came charging out of them calling her name.

"Andy!"

"Andy!"

Andrea leaned down and scooped the twins up into a tight hug. "And where is the decorum your mother has taught you both?" As she set them back on their feet, they ignored her question and peppered her with their own.

"Is it true?"

"Did mom finally free you?"

"Have you seen your rooms yet?"

"Why are you still dressed in slave clothes?"

"Whoa, there Miladies. One at a time." She held up her hands to forestall any more questions. "Aye, 'tis true, she did indeed free me. Rooms? Will I not continue to bunk with the stable boys and grooms? I'm still dressed in these clothes, because I've no other clothes to change into."

"Good, it's about time she did," Cassidy stated emphatically.

"And of course you won't be bunking in the stables any more. Mom has arranged several rooms for you in the castle, plus you shall be taking meals in the Great Hall now too…," Caroline started.

"And you have several outfits already in your rooms waiting for you, mom made them especially for you. Come, Caro and I shall show you to your rooms and aid you in dressing," Cassidy finished and with that each twin took a hand and led her back towards the castle.

Andrea could remember the first time she met the twins and how they looked down on her and disdained her. She could tell they were unhappy that a slave was to teach them to ride and drive ponyboys as well as how to ride horses. But over time they warmed up to her gentle, yet respectful instructions. The bond between the three truly blossomed when the twins realized two things; one was that Andrea could always tell the difference between the two, no matter what tricks they played on her. And the second realization was that Andrea always treated them like adults and showed them the utmost respect and not just because they were the heirs to the Priestly Holdings. She did so because they each were unique individuals. From that point on the lessons went more smoothly. The twins hung on every word that came out of Andrea's mouth. And for her part Andrea always made time for them, unless there was an emergency. Even then, once the emergency was over she would seek out the girls to find out what they wanted and/or needed. What also helped strengthen her bond with the girls, was her recognition of the fact that while Caroline liked ponyboys, Cassidy loved them like her mother does, whereas Caroline's love lay with the equines.

As they entered the castle a blue orb formed before Andrea and floated at chest height. "What is this?" Andrea asked, she let go of Caroline's hand to reach out and touch the orb, but it bounced out of her reach. Upon re-clasping the twin's hand the orb came back to its original position.

"'Tis a direction orb. You tell it where you want to go and it will show you how to get there." Cassidy answered.

"Lord Doug made it for you, to help you with the castle layout until you get it memorized." Caroline added.

Andrea looked at it uncertainly. "Take us to my room." She ordered it and it took off down the hall at a comfortable pace. As they followed the orb, Andrea took note of where they were headed and noticed that through each and all stairways and halls they passed, the furnishings and trappings kept getting fancier. Upon the fourth floor the orb went to a doorway and stopped in front of it.

"See there's your rooms, we tried to get mom to put you up on the fifth floor with us. But mom said that might make you uncomfortable…" Caroline started

"So you're down here with Lady Emily, Lord Doug, Nigel, Geran, and the Stable master." Cassidy finished.

"But shouldn't I be down with the other apprentices, where-ever they're at?" Andrea asked placing a hand on the door handle.

"Why should you?" Caroline asked aghast.

"You're family; you should be up there with us, mom and Cruella." Cassidy stated firmly.

"Who?" Andrea looks perplexed between the two.

"Oh, you would probably know her as Duchess of De Vil…"

Andrea felt a shiver work its way up her spine at the name. She had perfect recall of the first time she saw the Duchess. She had just been promoted up from slave-pony to slave and was on an errand for the vet when a beautiful woman with perfectly monochromatic hair stepped down from a carriage. The left was snow white and the right was almost blue-black. Taking in the green dress she wore, Andrea felt as if a horse had kicked her in the chest. The top of the dress was skin tight with a scandalously cut bodice and a full flowing skirt starting at her narrow waist. Only once before did her body react so viscerally and that was to her Lady, the last night of her recuperation from the accident, when she got her first full look of Lady Miranda.

The twins took in her reaction and grinned knowingly at each other.

"Yeah, she's mom's best friend…"

"They've been friends since they were younger than us."

Andrea opened the door and walked into elegance. That's the word that came to mind as she stopped in the middle of the large room. She took in everything, from the huge four-poster bed to the large desk under one of the arched, paned windows to the significant wardrobe and the doors on opposite walls. That's not to mention the tapestries lining the walls or the velvet curtains draping the sides of the windows. Cassidy went to the door on the right and called Andrea over.

Upon opening the door, Andrea's jaw dropped. Beyond the door was a fully fleshed out apothecary room.

"Mom thought you could use such a room for your different tinctures, potions and stuff." Caroline said from behind them. "Oh and your bathing room is over here."

All three moved to the opposite wall and through the door where Andrea was again surprised. Not necessarily by the indoor plumbing, but by the fact that her Lady felt she warranted such things.

"Wow," was all Andrea could articulate.

Across from the door was a large green marbled bathing tub and next to it was a matching shower stall, and from the fixtures Andrea knew that it imitated a waterfall. On the same wall as the door is a vanity with a wash basin and stocked with cosmetics and toiletries. Above the vanity was an expensive glass mirror with no warp to it at all. On the opposite side of the vanity was a water bowl on which one does their business.

Andrea stumbled back into her sleeping room, shocked at all that her Lady had done for her. This time, viewing the room, she noted the main color was forest green with tan and silver accents. She couldn't help, but wonder how her Lady had found out and so quickly.

"How…Why did your mother choose…?"

"She knows how you love nature, so we chose these colors to mimic nature. We figured it would make you comfortable with the rooms." Cassidy answered the unfinished question.

"So do you like them?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

Hearing the uncertainty in her voice, Andrea smiled warmly at the twins. "Nay, I do not like them, little ones, I love them." She looked at them fondly. "Now you mentioned something about new clothes."

"Oh yes!" They exclaimed together and rushed to the tall and wide wardrobe, throwing open the doors. One twin snatched down a pair of black pants and a black short tunic, while the other grabbed out a pair of white panties and something Andrea couldn't identify. "You'll have more clothes in a few days, but until then mom modified these spare clothes for you."

As the twins went and laid the clothes on the bed Andrea shucked off her loincloth and tunic. When they turned around and spied the nude woman they giggled, which she paid no attention to as she stepped closer to the bed. Andrea grabbed up the silk panties and hummed her appreciation as she slipped them on. Next she put on the pants, she noticed the sewn in ties at the waist and that the pants ended at her knees with ties there as well. As she bent to tie the legs closed Caroline grabbed up the weird white cloth that Andrea couldn't identify.

"Uh, Caroline, what is that?"

The girls giggled again and Cassidy answered for both of them. "'Tis a bra. How do you not know what one is?"

The older woman cocked her head. "Because I've never worn one, let alone seen one." She knew that wasn't entirely true, she'd seen one once, five years ago on their mother, but she didn't think they needed to know that. The two gaped at her then asked simultaneously.

"Why haven't you seen one before?"

"I'll tell you, but you mustn't tell anyone, okay?" The both nodded. "I was sold into slavery at the age of twelve and turned into a slave-pony at the age of thirteen. And, as you know, I was turned back into a slave five years ago. As a late bloomer I never had needed one before, as you also know that ponyboys and slave-ponies have no need for clothes."

"How old are you?" Cassidy asked in a stunned whisper.

"I turn thirty-six this year." Andrea said, with a neutral look on her face. She watched them doing the math in their heads. As they realized just how long she spent as a slave-pony, they looked at each other and gasped. Then they flung themselves at her and hugged her fiercely. She hugged them just as tightly.

As the hug ended, Caroline stated firmly, "Then we shall help you with it. We've watched our mom put hers on many times. And we're starting to have to wear them ourselves." And they proceeded to do just that. They showed her how to put it on and take it off until Andrea could do it all by herself.

"This is gonna take some getting used to." Andrea said, as she adjusted the bra one last time, before taking up the short sleeveless tunic and putting it on.

"Andy, why don't your pants go all the way down? Why do your tunics lack sleeves? And why don't you have any shoes or boots?" Cassidy asked in a hurried rush.

"'Tis simple o' curious one. Your mother knows I love the feel of Mother Earth under my feet and the feel of Father Sun on my skin." She answers blithely. "And imagine how bad the bottoms of my pants legs would get in a Sister Rain with no boots to tuck them into."

"Oh, that makes sense." Caroline answered thoughtfully.

"Only two more things to go and you're finished." Cassidy said, as Andrea tilted her head in inquiry. The twins head back to the wardrobe whispering to each other. They each grabbed something out and returned to the older woman. They kept these things hidden behind their backs.

Caroline pulled out from behind her, a cerulean blue silk cloth, which turned out to be a tabard slightly narrower then Andrea's tunic. Having taken the tabard from her, Andrea inspected it, taking note of the intricate embroidery of the silver phoenix in the middle of the tabard and the extreme delicacy of the embroidery along the edges of the tabard.

"Since this is the day of your Freeing, we felt that you should wear this tabard…" Cassidy started.

"Mom and Cruella, both did all the embroidery on it. They felt that you needed a proper tabard for celebrations. So they made this for you…" Caroline continued.

"And what better day to celebrate than your Freeing? They also made a matching belt for it." Cassidy held out a thin leather belt dyed a matching cerulean blue with silver embroidery matching the edges of the tabard. They could read the shock plain on Andrea's face.

"Then I shall wear them with honor and pride." Andrea slipped the tabard over her head, then reached for the matching belt and cinched it around her waist regally. Then she went to the desk and searched for and found, paper, ink, quill, envelope and sealing wax. She jotted down a quick note, lit one of the many candles on the desk and sealed the note in the envelope. She turned to the girls. "Could you take this to your mother and ask her to send the messenger to me? I shall be in the stables learning what my new duties are."

"Aye, we can do that for you." Caroline said as both twins came up to her and gave her one last hug before they raced out to find their mother.

The twins tiptoed into the office and took in the scene. Their mom was busy reaming one of the house staff, while Lady Emily glared at him and Apprentice Serena just rolled her eyes at the hapless servant.

"Do as I originally instructed, Do Not assume you can think for me, that's all."

The servant bowed low and turned to leave the office as if he was on fire. Looking up, Lady Miranda spotted her girls at the door, she smiled widely.

"Girls, come in, what brings you here? I thought you were going to find Andréa."

The twins looked at each other then back to their mom. "We did see her mom."

"Then why…?"

They looked at each other again.

"We need to talk to you alone."

Miranda quirked a brow.

"We do, mom…"

"It's important…"

"And no one, but you…"

"Needs to know."

"Emily, Serena leave us."

Both bowed low, exited the room, but only stepped a few feet from the door. Caroline closed the door, then they approached their mother together and set Andrea's letter on the desk.

"Andy asked that you send the messenger to her, when you send him, so that she can tell him where to go with her letter."

Miranda looked down at the letter, picked it up and then looked back to her girls. "So what's..."

"That's not it." Caroline surprisingly interrupts. Cassidy continued.

"Andy was sold into slavery when she was twelve…"

"At thirteen she was turned into a slave-pony…"

"Then you changed her back to a slave…"

"She's turning thirty-six this year."

They watched their mom as Andrea had watched them. And so they saw when it hit her, she sat back in her chair and dropped the letter onto the desk as she paled. "You are right; nobody else needs to know this." She quickly glanced at the timepiece. "And you two have lessons now, if you want to be attending the feast tonight."

"Aye, mom."

"Aye, mom."

They hugged their mom and quickly left the room, leaving the door wide open. Emily and Serena had barely entered the room when Lady Miranda started listing off her demands, picking up several envelopes off her desk.

"Serena fetch me my three fastest messengers and Nigel, Emily go fetch Sir Kyran, Alberto and Douglas. Have them meet me in the Great Hall. Then come back, that's all."

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

16

Chapter 2

Andrea was in the middle of checking inventories when the Stable Master came up to her and pulled her away from what she was doing.

"Andy, I need you to get the horse stables prepped and ready we have a dignitary coming soon and she only ever travels with horses."

"I'll get right on that Stable Master." Andrea gave her a respectful nod of the head.

"Not so fast, Andy. You'll also be greeting her."

"But isn't that your or Sir Kyran's job?"

"Aye, but seeing as you will be taking over from me, Lady Miranda would like you to get some practice in and who are we to nay say her?" She quirked a brow. "And my name's Eleni, you might want to start using it."

"Aye, Sta-Eleni."

Eleni laughed and clapped the younger woman on the shoulder. "Go on get the horse stables ready and we're having more then just that dignitary, she just happens to be the highest ranking one and the first one that will be here."

Andrea looked at the older woman in question.

"You'll see soon enough youngin."

As Andrea left the main horse stable she could feel and hear the cadence of many horses making their way to the inner bailey, she quickly made her way to the staging area; and spied the crimson field of the knights' tabards. She closed her eyes and sighed. Cruella De Vil, the only other woman to confound her so, even though she had only ever seen the Duchess from afar. She knew she loved her Lady, but there was just something that also drew her to the Duchess of De Vil.

The knights were now close enough for her to make out the gold hound in full stretch run on that crimson field. The first four knights rode right past her, but the carriage stopped just shy of her. She gave a sharp whistle as she headed for the carriage door. At the whistle several grooms came out of the stables at a trot to attend to the horses. As the footman hopped off the back of the carriage to open the door, but before he could bring down the step, Andrea stepped up to the doorway and knelt down on one knee, raised her hand to aid the Duchess and bowed her head low in respect. She didn't know why she decided to honor the Duchess with such an ancient Surnethian tradition, but it felt right so she went with it.

A contralto, "oh my," came from within the carriage just before Andrea's callused hand was taken by a silk covered hand. She couldn't help but notice the bright blue high heel ankle boot that delicately landed on her thigh as the Lady stepped from the vehicle. After she had stepped down, Andrea stood, bowed low and couldn't help taking in the bright blue halter top dress with a deep vee with ravenous eyes. It hugged the Duchess' curves in all the right places and ended at the knee and her talon tipped matching gloves were elbow length.

"Milady De Vil."

Cruella wasn't unaware of the perusal, but she did notice that the apprentice's face remained respectfully stoic, while her admiration blazed in her eyes. Miranda had been correct; it was all in her eyes.

"Hmmm. You may call me Cruella, Andé," Cruella noted that while Andrea's face remained respectfully neutral, the shock was plain to see in her expressive eyes. "You don't mind me calling you Andé do you?"

"Not at all, Milady. 'Tis just been a long time since I've heard it pronounced so." Andrea answered with awed respect in her tone.

"Good Andé, now would you mind escorting me to our Miranda." Both ignored the short fat man that stumbled from the carriage.

"But Milady I must-"

"Nonsense, I know for a fact that Priestly grooms are well trained and don't need the Apprentice Stable Master breathing down their necks."

"As you wish, Milady." Andrea raised her forearm for Cruella to clasp, which she did by the elbow. Andrea's skin burned in a pleasant way where the Lady held her arm. For Cruella's part, her hand tingled and she wished that she wasn't wearing her glove so that she could truly feel Andrea's golden skin.

As they made their way to the castle Cruella took in what Andrea was wearing for the first time. She felt her heart flutter and warm at seeing the woman wearing the tabard and belt that Miranda and she had worked tirelessly on to have ready in time for this day.

Upon entering the castle the orb once again showed itself to them. Cruella quirked a brow in question to her escort, who felt it and answered.

"'Tis a direction orb, since I am as yet unfamiliar with the castle layout. Lord Doug made it for me." She offered her next words to the orb. "To Lady Miranda."

Following the orb, Cruella commented. "That was kind of him."

"He is a good friend to have. Groom Lily and he have been most kind to a former slave-pony."

"Does it bother you to have been a slave-pony? I know most despise it."

"I am not most. And I'm quite proud that I was a slave-pony of some renown, which brought me to my Lady's attention."

"And that night with Miranda, did you enjoy it?"

Andrea paused, searched Cruella's amber eyes and found only honest curiosity. "I'll never forget that night and enjoy is too meager a word for it. I would use the word exquisite."

They continued in silence, Cruella's desire for both Miranda and Andrea was whetted even more.

Andrea was in shock at having answered such a personal question, since she never had spoken of that night to anyone and had thought her Lady had never spoken of it either. Apparently she had spoken of it to at least one person then she remembered what the twins had said about the two Ladies and her shock eased.

Entering a large solar, the orb remained outside the door. Andrea saw that the room was quite full; there was Nigel, a tall blonde who appeared to be his apprentice, Lady Emily, Lord Doug, the attending Lords and Ladies, a lot of servants and the twins. Amidst them all was the silver haired beauty. The twins saw them enter first.

"Cruella!" They cried together and dodged the many bodies to envelop the Duchess in enthusiastic hugs.

Cruella gave both a one armed hug, never letting go of Andrea's arm.

Andrea bowed low leaving her arm in Cruella's grasp and intoned. "Duchess of De Vil, Milady."

Miranda's eyes warmed when she turned to them. In her usual icy tones she said. "You all have your instruction, that's all."

Cruella side stepped from the door and pulled Andrea out of the way of the mass exodus. Once they were gone Miranda looked toward the doorway and quirked a brow. The recent arrival looked toward the doorway and saw her three men.

"Leave us." Cruella commanded. The two knights bowed low and left.

"B-but Mi-milady-" The short fat man stuttered.

"Leave us, Alonzo!" Cruella suddenly roared.

"Aye, Mi-milady." He bowed and left.

Miranda looked to her daughters. "Run along darlings, you can catch up with Cruella later."

"Alright mom." Cassidy answered for both of them.

"Hey Andy."

"Hey Andy."

They both hugged her before they left, shutting the door behind them.

Only then did Cruella let go of the arm she held to glide forward to the other Duchess. Andrea felt the loss immediately. Watching them kiss each other's cheeks and hug caused a slow burn to begin deep in Andrea.

Cruella pulled partially away to look into ice blue eyes. "So a Freeing Feast?"

"A Freeing and Courting Feast." They smiled warmly at each other.

"My congratulations, Miladies." She bowed low before them both. "But I must-"

"We are not just courting each other, Andréa…" Both Duchesses looked pointedly at her.

"Nay, I am not wor-"

Miranda stiffened while Cruella tilted her head contemplatively. "Do you not-" Cruella placed a calming hand on Miranda's lower back.

"Would you say we are strong women who can make up our own minds?" Cruella asked softly.

"Aye, you are two of the strongest women that I know." Andrea answered glancing from one woman to the other.

"Then we shall decide who is worthy of our attentions."

"You have more to do before the feast, that's all."

Andrea bowed deeply and took her leave.

Cruella took the shorter woman back in her arms and said. "She does love you. It's there in her eyes for any to see, trust in it."

"Then why…" She buried her face in the crook of Cruella's neck.

"For one, she is a half-breed. We both could tell from the beginning-"

"Don't call her that." Miranda snapped and started to pull away. Cruella tightened her arms.

"It is what she is. We know this. That's a stigma alone as is, but add to that she's nobility and it's even more of a stigma."

"Are you sure?" Miranda only pulled away enough to look into her eyes.

"I would bet Therus on it."

"Really? You would bet your fastest ever ponyboy on it?"

"Truly, she granted me Gareth's Honor when I stepped down from my carriage"

Miranda pulled slightly away and led the taller woman to a divan then snuggled back into her arms. "Gareth's Honor?"

Cruella chuckled. "You always learned only what you needed of a Kingdom's customs to get you by in your business of breeding and training ponyboys."

"And you have an unhealthy obsession with every Kingdom's most minute customs."

"Hey now; not every Kingdom's, just the ones that interest me. And Surneth greatly interests me. Gareth's Honor can only be done by nobility and is punished by death, no matter the Kingdom you're in."

"So she risked-"

"Nay, no Surnethian of non-nobility would risk it not even for their most cherished loved one. Has she ever aided you down from a carriage?"

"Nay, I'm always out of my carriage before even one of my grooms reach it. And 'tis interesting that you mention Surneth…"

Andrea sat at her new desk in the stable offices flipping back through the pages she had been going over for the past hour and a half. When she heard someone clear their throat, she looked up and saw a servant standing in the doorway.

"Aye?"

"I've been sent to fetch you for the feast."

"Oh, aye, when is it again?" Andrea asked as she stood and straightened up the paperwork.

"Ten minutes ago."

"Oh sheesh, okay, let me…" She gathered up the papers she needed and went to stand by the servant. "I will be there post haste."

"Ignore the orb; I shall take you to the Great Hall myself."

"Lead on." As they left the office Andrea shut and locked the door. And as they walked, she noticed the orb followed them.

As the office wasn't too far from the Great Hall they soon entered it. Andrea was stunned at the transformation. The six long tables were no longer stacked up against the walls, but laid out perpendicular from the head table. There were fires burning in all three great fireplaces, one on each wall. The banners that hung from the rafters were no longer the usual Priestly banners, no longer a silver phoenix on a cerulean field; they now were a silver phoenix in the upper portion while in the lower portion there was a crimson hound in full sprint on a cerulean field. What stunned her most was that Lady Miranda was not seated in her usual place of honor, the middle of the head table, but seated on the left of the empty chair while Lady Cruella sat on the right of the empty seat. Not to mention the empty seats on the other sides of the Ladies where the twins usually sat. She never allowed her discoveries to show on her face.

As Andrea made her way down the middle aisle she kept an eye out for an empty seat, which she found little over half way down the long tables. Just as she put a leg over the bench she heard a throat being cleared along with a soft giggle, which caused her to look up at the head table. She saw her Lady with a cocked eyebrow and Lady Cruella with a mischievous grin. Her confusion was clearly written in her eyes.

Cruella leaned over and whispered to Miranda. "Let me." She rose gracefully and glided around the table then up to Andrea's side. She tilted her head up and whispered into the taller woman's ear.

Miranda watched as a blush crawled up their Andrea's neck to blossom on her face. She smirked knowing she could guess at what her closest friend had said. As she continued to watch, Andrea removed her leg from the bench, shifted the papers she carried from one hand to the other, and offered her arm to the unique Lady. She then escorted her back to the head table and held her chair out for her. Andrea shyly took the chair between them. Miranda then nodded her head to the servant at the end of the table, who scurried out the far end of the room where Andrea entered.

Andrea set the papers on the table above her goblet then looked to the massive Great Hall doors as one of them opened to admit Caroline, who carried a white orchid along with Sir Jasper who carried a white rose. There were murmurs from all of those seated at the long tables. Those at the head table just smiled knowingly with the exception of Lady Emily who was scowling fiercely.

The murmurs turned to gasps as the two made it to the head table directly in front of Andrea; Caroline moved forward, held out her white orchid to the brunette and intoned. "From the Duchess of Priestly."

"My thanks, Caroline." Andrea stood up accepted the flower and bowed her head respectfully to the child.

Caroline stepped back as Sir Jasper came forward and held out his white rose also spoke. "From the Duchess of De Vil."

"My thanks, Sir Jasper." Again she accepted the flower and bowed her head respectfully to the knight then sat back down. A servant came up to her side and held out a vase to her, which she accepted and then placed her flowers in it and the vase by her goblet.

Again the massive door opened this time it admitted Cassidy with another white orchid and Sir Horace with a white rose. They came forward, but this time Cassidy stood in front of Cruella and Sir Horace stood in front of Miranda. Sir Horace came forward and offered up his flower to Lady Miranda. "From the Duchess of De Vil."

Miranda stood and accepted the rose. "Thank you, Sir Horace." She nodded regally then sat back down.

He stepped back as Cassidy came forward to offer up her orchid. "From the Duchess of Priestly."

It was Cruella's turn to stand and accept her flower. "Thank you, Cassidy." She grinned widely while she bowed her head in respect; again showing her knowledge of Surnethian customs.

Two more servants bearing vases came up to the Ladies, who accepted them and placed flowers and vases by their goblets.

All four flower bearers then turned and took their appointed seats at their tables.

Andrea couldn't help but look from one Lady to the other in puzzlement. She had a feeling that something of serious import had taken place. Both Ladies looked to her as she continued to glance between them.

"Are you confused my Andréa?" Miranda signaled to the servers.

"A little, Milady."

A tinkling laugh on her left caused her to glance back toward Lady Cruella. "Oh darling, no need to be so formal now that our intentions have been made clear and that you have accepted them." Cruella ran a talon tipped finger down Andrea's forearm.

"But I must, 'tis fitting of your stations, Milady. And what do you mean I have accepted them?"

She heard a sigh come from her right as Cruella asked. "Did you not cover Armanian customs in your studies?"

"Aye, some. None that covered ceremonies involving white flowers though."

A soft, "dear Goddess," came from her right. While Cruella threw her head back and laughed.

Before more could be said three servants carrying a heavy platter of mixed meats came to a stop in front of Andrea. Who again looked between the two Ladies.

Miranda leaned over and whispered. "Make your selections Andréa. No one else can eat until you do."

Andrea looked over the choices of beef, pork, and lamb. And chose some lamb, so a fourth servant grabbed her plate and served her several slices. With her plate set before her, several more heavy platters of meat came out and were strategically placed along the long tables as the platter in front of Andrea moved up and down the head table serving everyone except Lady Emily who refused the food.

With everyone tucking into the food Cruella turned back to Andrea, "To simplify the Armanian custom, when a person gives another a single white flower it signifies to the world their intentions to court and marry that person. And if that person accepts that flower, they accept the giver's intentions."

Andrea had just swallowed a piece of meat when she heard that and promptly started to choke. Miranda patted her back, snapped her fingers and signaled to one of the serving maids to fill Andrea's goblet with wine.

"Are you _trying_ to kill her, Cruella dearest?"

"Not at all luv. Just teaching her some finer points of our customs."

"How about we leave said lessons for times when we're not eating."

"Aye, what Milady said." Andrea gasped out.

"I would like her to live to see our wedding day."

At that Lady Emily snorted, stood up and exited the Great Hall.

"Mira luv," Cruella motioned toward the exit.

"I know sweetling. I'll deal with her misguided transgression later. Right now I want to enjoy our Courting Feast."

Cruella plucked a strawberry off one of the many fruit platters on the table, leaned toward Andrea and offered her the plump fruit.

"Really, Ella."

Andrea looked from the fruit to darkened amber eyes. Captivated by the desire she found there, without thought she took a bite. With her gaze locked on avid brown, Cruella finished the fruit. Andrea leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips across the luscious ones in front of her. Suddenly she felt a hand slide into her hair and around the back of her head. She then felt those same lips pressed firmly against hers. Her lips instinctively parted as curiosity turned to hunger.

Andrea felt a bolt of heat shoot from her head down to her toes and all points in between, when the kiss deepened as Cruella's tongue eagerly explored Andrea's mouth. She whimpered deep in her throat and Cruella's passion rose to unknown heights upon hearing it. One of Andrea's hands buried itself in bi-colored tresses while the other came up to caress and explore the deep vee of the halter. Which caused the older woman to moan loudly into the kiss, Andrea growled possessively back before slowly pulling back to take in passion glazed eyes and kiss bruised lips.

When giggling coming from both in front of and behind her broke the sensual haze she was in, she realized she still had one hand in Cruella's hair and the other was still caressing the top curve of her breast. She snatched her hands back as if they were on fire. Cruella murmured in disappointment. Andrea's face lit up in a scarlet blush, she looked out to the rest of the Great Hall, but oddly enough everyone was intent on their food with the exception of the twins, Lady Miranda and Lady Cruella. She turned in trepidation, to the silver haired woman only to see ice blue eyes blazing hotter than their one night together.

With her face still afire, Andrea stood abruptly, stepped away from the table and bowed deeply to both Ladies. "If you will excuse me for a moment." She left the Hall at a stately pace.

Miranda sat back in her chair with her fingers steepled. Cruella leaned against the side of the back of Miranda's chair with her arm draped over Miranda's shoulder closest to her. Both intently watched the redhead before them.

"What were you thinking to insult me in such a manner?" Miranda asked icily.

Lady Emily snorted. "There's no greater insult to you, then you courting that slave-pony."

"Watch your tone and what you call her." Cruella growled out.

The redhead turned burning eyes on the woman. "Then you marry that thing but leave Milady out of it. Once a slave-pony, always a slave-pony. Her high stepping proves that-"

"Enough." Miranda's voice cut through Emily's tirade. "You will either treat my intended with the respect and honor that is their due or you may go and find service with some other noble."

Emily blanched; her family had served the Priestly's for centuries.

"Which will it be?"

"You, Mi-milady." She stuttered out.

"Fetch Kyran."

"Aye, Milady." Emily bowed deeply then headed for the door; before she made it the door opened and admitted the knight.

He came in and bowed low before both Ladies.

"Always astute, Kyran." Miranda said.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Emily is to be detained in her rooms until I deem otherwise. Her meals will be brought to her and they are to consist of bread and water. Effective immediately."

Kyran bowed low, as did Emily who had gone bone white. He gently grasped her upper arm and led her from the room shutting the door behind him.

"A little harsh don't you think?"

Miranda sighed and dropped her hands to the arm rests. "I will not tolerate insult nor disrespect toward either one of you."

"They would never believe you could be so sweet," Cruella came around sat sideways on Miranda's lap, laid her head next to the shorter woman's ear and whispered. "But we know three people who would believe it."

"Oh hush you." Miranda wrapped her arms around the woman, turned her head and placed butterfly light kisses along her neck.

"Mmmm…" Cruella purred out. "Now that we're out in the open…" She trailed her fingers over the top slopes of Miranda's breasts that were revealed by the crimson dress.

"Nay," she grabbed that hand from her chest and kissed each fingertip. "I have a proposition. I think you should seduce Andréa tonight."

"What do I know of seduction?" Cruella caressed those silken lips.

"Plenty, if that kiss this eve was anything to go by."

"Hmm, she is delicious. Are you sure, luv?"

"Oh aye, what I would give to be able to watch it." Miranda sighed.

Cruella backed away just enough to look her in the eye. "There's always the passage ways."

Miranda chuckled. "Nay, if I watched I would end up joining. It was all I could do to just watch you two kiss. And I have already given my word that I wouldn't press her for that. But you haven't, nor should you give her a chance to rebuff you as she did me."

"You really have thought this through."

"All day, enough talking." Miranda slid her hands in those black and white locks, gently pulled the taller woman to her and laid claim to those lush lips.

Andrea followed the orb down a familiar hallway to a doorway she remembered from earlier in the day. As it led her into a private dining room, she took a deep breath and started to put the papers back in order.

Thus, when she stepped into the private solar, and happened to look up, she was taken aback at the sight of Cruella attempting to twine herself around the shorter Miranda. One part of her noticed that the crimson dress and the bright blue dress complemented each other, while another part noticed how well Miranda's silver contrasted with Cruella's black and white hair. But her most primal part was noticing how beautiful it was to see Cruella's lush curves pressed into Miranda's slender ones. She started panting through her nose when she took in the wandering hands and the soft mewling sound Cruella was making, which was causing a major dampness in her pants. She wanted to groan aloud. Instead she turned it into a cough and looked away.

Andrea looked back at them when the mewling stopped to collide with two pairs of predatory eyes. She swallowed and hoped the flush she felt wasn't visible.

"Miladies." She bowed deeply.

"What can we do for you, Andé luv?" Came the smoky contralto. While Miranda sat back down in her chair, Cruella perched on the arm and Miranda wrapped her arm around Cruella.

"Well, Milady –"

"Call us that in front of others if you must, but 'tis just us here, call us by our given names. Or even by our family pet names."

"Aye, Mil-Miranda. I'm here because I found a discrepancy in –"

"The feed numbers." Miranda held out a hand for the papers, which the brunette then handed her. She didn't even glance at them before she set them on a small table by her chair. "Do not worry so. I have Serafin on it. I did not know you could read. Can you write as well?"

"Before you answer, have a seat." Cruella gestured to a chair close to them. Andrea sat down, yet sat there as if she was sitting on a throne, something she had done in the Great Hall as well.

"It helps that 'tis in common, but aye I can read and write. Though I am rather rusty. 'Tis why it took me so long to discover the discrepancy."

"So long? It took Eleni and I a couple of months to discover it. This is your first day as her apprentice and yet you found it. When did you learn to read and write, not to mention numbers?"

"I was told as a child that I had a head for numbers. I learned my lessons as a child."

Cruella glanced pointedly at Miranda, who ignored it, though she leaned into Cruella as she placed an arm across her shoulders. "Just so you know Mira luv, in Surneth children are thought to be so, until the age of sixteen. Then they are young adults. Andé, other than common and Surnethian, how many other languages can you read and write?" Miranda glanced up at her in surprise and Cruella nodded and then looked back to Andrea.

Andrea tensed up. "I can read and write four others and was starting a fifth when I was enslaved. I also used to speak seven languages, now some are stronger then others. My parents did not wish to have children reliant upon interpreters."

Again Cruella glanced pointedly at Miranda and again she ignored it.

"Is Armanian any of the languages you know?" Miranda asked softly.

"Nay, but it was to be in future lessons." Andrea stood and bowed deeply before the women. "If you will excuse me, Mi-Miranda and Cruella, I still have much more paperwork to go over. Plus it should help me brush up on my reading and writing."

"How much longer do you think you will be this night?" Miranda asked with a gleam in her eye.

"A couple hours at the most, Miranda." She tilted her head as she answered.

"Good, we shall see you anon." Miranda purred.

Andrea bowed once again before she took her leave.

Cruella peered from the darkened apothecary room, drinking in the sight of all that golden skin. She was somewhat surprised to see that Andrea was reading paperwork topless at her desk, but she did enjoy the discovery; as well as learning the fact that the younger woman's nipples were a darker tone than her skin. It was another confirmation of her being a half-breed, not that either she or Miranda cared one bit about it. Cruella licked her lips at the thought of being able to explore that muscular, yet soft looking body. It was all she could do to stay in the room and not pounce that succulent woman.

Andrea stood up and blew out the candles on the desk. She then moved to the middle of the room shifting her hair over her right shoulder letting it cover her right breast. Going up on tiptoe she lifted her arms and did a full body stretch. She groaned at the feel of tight muscles loosening. Coming back down on her heels, she was surprised at the feel of soft lips on her spine and soft arms wrapped around her waist. Andrea gently disengaged the arms around her and turned.

She got a split second to see that it was Cruella in the shortest nightgown she had ever seen, before those lush lips claimed hers in a blazing kiss. Her rational side was buried under the onslaught of passion. Cruella's hands came up, cupped abundant breasts and her thumbs flicked at hardened nipples. Then they slid down Andrea's taut abdomen, down to the drawstring of her pants, untied it and pushed the pants past muscular hips until they fell to the floor. The younger woman broke the heated kiss to step out of them, only to come back and lift Cruella high up in her arms urging the shorter woman to wrap her legs around her waist, which she promptly did.

Andrea could feel the Lady's wetness painting her stomach and let out a loud growl which caused a delicious shiver to run down Cruella's back. Andrea reached up to bury one hand in those unique locks and tilted Cruella's head to lay claim to that long slender neck as she made her effortless way to the bed. Cruella clasped the back of the brunette's head, moaning in delight as Andrea first bit down on her pulse point then suckled where she bit.

As she sucked, she gently lowered the Duchess to the soft mattress of the huge bed never allowing their bodies to part even the slightest bit and Cruella kept her legs locked around Andrea's waist. Some part of Andrea's brain realized things could become awkward if they remained where they were so she lifted her head from that tasty neck, lifted Cruella up, kept her pressed to her and disjointedly crawled to the middle of the bed. Cruella went to let go of Andrea, who growled possessively at her.

Andrea used her body to press the shorter woman into the mattress and reclaimed those tempting lips. Cruella thrilled at the younger woman's territorial displays. As the kiss deepened, Cruella's hips began to undulate against Andrea, causing her to groan loudly into the kiss. When they broke the kiss to catch their breath, Andrea reared up. The older woman whimpered at the loss of contact. Cruella's eyes widened when the taller woman reached down for her nightie and, with the greatest of ease, she rent it down the middle. She then grasped her own underwear and ripped them from her body. They both took a moment to gaze at the other.

Cruella gazed in wonder at the muscular body before her; she reached up and ran her fingertips lightly from just under the woman's breasts down her muscular torso to heavily muscled thighs. Her eyes followed the path of her fingers. She was surprised that Andrea was well trimmed down there. She purred when she felt her lover shiver at her inspection. She glanced back up to her face; the awe was plain to see there. Cruella's whole body warmed at the sight.

Andrea once again laid her body upon the one below her, making sure to lay her mons on Cruella's. Both moaned at the immediate feel of complete skin on skin, Cruella arched up into the body on top of her; pressing their breasts even more together. Cruella threw her head back deeper into the mattress, letting her eyes slide closed and re-wrapping her legs around that strong waist. She hadn't thought that the incredible feelings that ran rampant through out her entire body could have gotten anymore intense. To her utter delight she was wrong.

Andrea took advantage of the moment to kiss and nibble her way down the smaller woman's jaw, to light-as-a-feather lick the outer rim of the delicate ear before her, soliciting both a moan and a full body shudder. Andrea began rubbing their mons together; feeling the heat build within her, especially at all points where their bodies met. Cruella began to match the rhythm Andrea set, as well as panting heavily in sync with that very rhythm, which in turn caused the half-breed to purr deeply within her chest. The older woman's arousal reached even higher heights.

Cruella could feel her juices begin to flow out and puddle down on the blanket beneath her. She quickly slid her arms up and around her lover's back to keep her pressed against her. Andrea soon turned her attention away from her ear to once again pay homage to her neck.

Andrea sped up her pace with Cruella matching her thrust for thrust. The Lady thought she was going to go crazy in the most beautiful of ways possible, as the fire swirling within her began to build at an almost frightening pace, driving her higher and higher, while deep within her core said heat began to curl and tighten within itself. It left her unaware of everything, but the gorgeous body rubbing against hers and causing such delicious friction between them. Andrea raised her head and Cruella caught a glimpse of those deep brown, almost black eyes, delving into the very depths of her soul. She was even unaware of the high pitched whimpers emitting from the back of her throat. Nor of the fact that she was digging her nails into the body she was holding so tightly to her own. As their pace quickened Andrea began to keen deep in her throat as her body began to glow brightly. This caused the maelstrom within Cruella to intensify and begin to coil and tighten deep within her even more. Upon feeling the body beneath her begin to tighten and tense up, Andrea again picked up the pace but also added so much more pressure that she was pressing her lover's lower body deeper into the bed below them.

Cruella suddenly pulled Andrea to her so tightly, that the only space whatsoever between their bodies was the short distance between their eyes as Andrea laid her forehead to that of her Lady's below her, while training all of her sensitive senses on the woman who was experiencing her first orgasm caused by someone other than her self.

Cruella felt as if there were waves of lava pouring from her center, flooding her entire body from head to toe and fingertip to fingertip, sending her into such a daze that she was only able to focus on what she was feeling and the dilated brown eyes above her. The keening wail that she made in the back of her throat while she came sent Andrea over the edge with her, causing Andrea to thrust one final time while shuddering from head to toe and there was a flash of light that lightened the room to daylight bright. And not once since their gazes locked, did they break.

They were entwined like this for several minutes before the feelings within Cruella subsided enough that she could loosen her grip on the other woman. Sure she had pleased herself in the past, and even more so since Miranda had told her of the night she spent with Andrea, not to mention when she first spied Andrea in the slave loincloth that left little to the imagination, but never once had it ever felt remotely close to the intensity she had just felt.

Andrea shifted to her side and gathered the woman into her arms and held her while softly rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry, luv. I can't seem to keep my eyes open." Cruella burrowed into the crook of Andrea's neck.

"'Tis alright, my Cruella. Let us get you abed proper then you can sleep."

Cruella tightened her arms around Andrea. "Not to my bed, I wish to remain here for the night."

Andrea kissed her softly. "Then here you shall stay."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

21

Chapter 3

Cruella stretched luxuriously under the heavy blankets, feeling quite pleased with the world.

"About time you woke up, sweetling."

Cruella almost jumped out of her skin. She pressed a hand to her chest, turned to the voice and spied Miranda sitting in Andrea's desk chair which was turned to face the bed. "Now who is trying to kill whom?"

"I'm not trying to kill anyone, I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the morning away," once a look of dismay crossed Cruella's face Miranda nodded. "I'm sorry, Ella you did miss her morning run. But if it makes you feel better, she slept in and was late for her run."

Cruella sighed. "It does, but it doesn't. So what are you doing here, luv?"

"I thought you might want to wake up to a familiar face. Plus I brought you some clothes since I figured you wouldn't want to wander even the tunnels nude." Miranda inhaled deeply. "I must admit the two of you smell better than I imagined."

"Well we can always produce more tonight for you tonight."

"Ah I wish that were so, but I'm sure if you tried again she will deny you for the very same reason she denied me." Miranda snorted in exasperation.

"Well, at least I got my one night." Cruella climbed from the bed in her naked glory, Miranda sucked in a sharp breath. "Besides who's to say we have to be the one's to start it?"

"What are you thinking my dearest Ella?"

"Join me in the bathing room and I shall tell you as I wash."

Cruella paused in the doorway of Miranda's private solar and took in all the large tomes covering the majority of the surfaces in the room.

"What's all this?" She asked in a stunned voice.

"Frustrating research." Miranda went to the dining room's door that opened up onto the busy hall and waylaid three servants. "You fetch Douglas and Alonzo now. You, gather up as many slaves as you can and come collect all the books from my private solar and return them to the library. And you go fetch Cruella's breakfast that's warming in the kitchens, that's all."

Cruella appraised the black slacks, forest green fitted blouse, forest green high heels and subtle bags under arctic blue eyes. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Nary a wink." Miranda placed a hand on Cruella's lower back steering her to the table in the dining room. After the taller woman sat down Miranda came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She placed a quick kiss just below Cruella's ear.

"How was last night?" Miranda asked softly.

"Mind blowing comes to mind, completely unexpected in a rather frustrating way."

"How so darling?" Miranda unbent and set her hands atop of the other woman's shoulders.

"Well for a start, I had made many plans to explore that drool worthy body; instead it was all that I could do to climb in to bed after she turned down the blankets. It was as if that one orgasm from both of us had drained this week's energy from us. Andé never said anything, but I could see she was struggling to stay awake enough to clean the room before coming to bed. And since that was how it ended I decided that I would get my chance to explore her this morning. You know how that went and then there's your lovely self all ready for the day so no fun to be had there." Cruella ranted quietly and leaned back into Miranda.

"Our time will come, Ella." Miranda squeezed her shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Just then the door opened and in stepped Lord Doug and Alonzo. Both bowed low as a string of slaves paraded into the solar and then back out carrying the heavy books, being directed by a couple of servants.

"Ah good, Douglas, Alonzo I shall instruct you once the slaves are done." Miranda said as more slaves entered.

While they waited for the slaves to leave a servant came in bearing a covered tray, he set the tray before Cruella and removed the cover revealing a large quantity of food.

"Are you trying to fatten me up, Mira?" Cruella asked playfully.

Miranda smirked. "Nay, I thought you could use the energy after last night. I know I needed it after my night."

"You have a valid point."

Alonzo shifted nervously as the last slave carried the last of the books out, Doug just stood there smiling.

"Now that that is done, Douglas I want you to fetch every Surnethian spell book in my library. Alonzo I want you to do the same regarding Cruella's library."

"B-but Milady-"

"Alonzo whenever one of my intended gives you an order act as if it came from me." Cruella hissed out. "Now. Go." She roared.

Alonzo jumped as Doug bowed and left.

"Oh and Alonzo have Andréa hook up my fastest team of ponyboys to my fastest carriage. Also have her assign a driver to you; I would like to have those books sometime today. The sooner, the better."

"Aye, Milady." He sketched a nervous bow and took his leave.

"One of these days, Cruella, you're going to give that man a heart attack." Miranda chuckled as she sat in the chair opposite of her.

"That may be, luv, but it keeps him on his toes. Now what is this research you are doing that requires you to raid my library for Surnethian spell books?" Cruella began to eat.

"It's simple, that bright light last night was not natural."

"What bright light?" Cruella looked puzzled.

"The one that flashed when Andréa came."

"And how would you – " Cruella looked askance at Miranda. "Oh you sly fox you. I thought you weren't going to watch?"

Miranda turned away and blushed. "Aye, well…It was the two of you, how could I resist? You both were absolutely beautiful."

Cruella chuckled. "So you think she did a spell as we were making love?" She raised a skeptical brow.

"Nay," Miranda shook her head. "I think she did a spell at an earlier time, and it manifests itself when she orgasms. Because that light also flashed the night I slept with her, but I thought it was just my perception. Last night as I watched she began to glow and the closer you both got to orgasm the brighter the glow until it flashed daylight bright. I was surprised you didn't see me in the room. Thus I've been up all night researching spells."

"And found nothing?"

"Found plenty, until I realized my search was too broad."

"Thus raiding the libraries." Cruella snorted.

Miranda raised her eyebrows at Cruella. "That is why I'm going to have Douglas do an enscrollment spell to narrow it down to the type of spell."

"Let's not involve Doug; I would rather keep this between us."

"Aye that would be best. Do you wish to do the spell?"

"Dear Goddess, nay, I've not the patience for spells."

"I have just the spell, but it will take time. But if I started following Andréa around she would become suspicious."

Cruella grinned widely as she pushed back from the table finished with her food. "Do the spell on me since I had already planned on spending the day with Andé."

"Perfect, when it has taken effect a colored glow will surround Andréa. There might be more than one color, I shall need to know what they are."

"Not tow worry, luv. I'll let you know."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Enter." Miranda called.

Doug swept into the room carrying several books; he bowed low before the Ladies. "My apologies Milady, but you don't have very many Surnethian spell books."

"'Tis alright Douglas, I didn't think there would be."

Doug set the books upon the table. "Is there anything else I can do, Milady?"

"Nay, not at this moment Douglas. That's all."

Doug bowed and left.

"Let's do this, Mira. Before we have any more interruptions."

"Now I'm off to find our Andé."

Suddenly there was a knock at the solar door. Both women looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Enter."

In strode Andrea who quickly took in the fact that it was just the two Ladies. She bowed deeply. "Mi-Miranda, Cruella. I was wondering if I might take leave to attend the village market."

"Of course you may, Andréa." Miranda moved to a small desk in a corner of the room, opened a drawer and withdrew a bulging pouch. "Here take this with you." Miranda crossed to the brunette and pressed it into her hand.

"But Miranda I should have – "

Cruella came up and leaned into Andrea's side. "Let her do this for you." She whispered in Andrea's ear before ghosting her lips across her smooth cheek. Andrea flushed at feeling those lips against her skin and that curvaceous body pressed into her.

"My thanks, Miranda." Andrea bowed her head.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Cruella laid her head on Andrea's shoulder and unable to resist quickly nipped that supple neck so close to her.

Andrea inhaled sharply then gave an involuntary little growl. This caused Cruella to shiver and press closer to her. Miranda's eyes darkened at the sight before her.

"Nay, I do not mind at all, but you might find it boring." Andrea finally answered.

Miranda snorted loudly. "Shopping is one of Ella's favorite things."

Andrea couldn't help but ask. "What's another of her favorite things to do?"

Both Duchesses looked at each other and smirked. Miranda stepped forward, slid one arm around Cruella and the other around Andrea, she rose up and whispered. "You and me." Miranda softly kissed the corner of Andrea's mouth. Cruella giggled.

Andrea shivered at that husky tone; she kissed both women on the forehead. "You two are so bad, but now I know the twins come by it honestly."

Miranda slapped her on the ass which caused her to jump slightly while Cruella giggled helplessly. Andrea scowled playfully then dipped down and caught Miranda's lips in a quick but heated kiss. Cruella whimpered at the sight. Andrea broke the kiss only to capture the taller woman in an equally scorching kiss. As she pulled away from the kiss Andrea stepped back from both women and took in the heated, yet stunned looks on their faces. Andrea caressed each woman's face.

"I'll get the carriage ready." Andrea said, then left the room.

As they traveled down the two lane road, Cruella's grip on Andrea's bicep tightened as she slid over to press her body flush against the half-breed. Andrea glanced to her right and quirked the corner of her mouth. She had wondered how long it would take the other woman to press against her even though they were riding in a comfy two seater carriage. Andrea quickly glanced around both sides of the carriage noting the knights, two on each side and four behind them, and wondered at the number of knights needed for such a simple shopping expedition. Returning her gaze back to the road she felt a hand caress from her knee up stopping just short of her hip juncture.

"So, Andé darling, would you mind over much if I were to join you this night?" Cruella scratched her nails lightly on the inside of Andrea's thigh, Andrea tensed at the question.

"I'm sorry Cruella, I wish I could say aye, but it must be nay. There are things that must be done afore I again can come to either of your beds."

"Nay, Andé, 'tis not my bed or hers, but ours. Last night was the first night that I did not sleep beside Mira, when I am here or she on my lands."

"So you and Miranda have…"

Cruella laughed gaily, she could hear the desire in the other woman's voice. "Again nay, my Andé. We have only ever slept in each others arms. We've been waiting, we've felt incomplete, and then five years ago Mira heard of an exceptional dun colored ponyboy that came on the market. As soon as she laid eyes on you she knew, so she sent for me and as soon as I saw you I too knew you were the one we had been waiting for."

"So you both knew I was a slave-pony?"

"Nay, we did not. But we knew right away that you were half-breed…" Andrea could hear Cruella's distaste for the term in her tone. "We both were prepared to teach you how to live as a human, when you thoroughly shocked Mira by speaking. Why did you speak? You know it's forbidden for slave-ponies."

"Simple, she asked me a direct question. I couldn't _not_ answer." She shrugged nonchalantly. "But what of your rooms, do they remain unused?"

Cruella chuckled. "They are not unused, as a matter of fact my 'rooms' are my dressing room, clothes room and private solar. Even when she had to marry to appease her mother, when visiting we still shared a bed. And just so you know, if she could have Mira would have freed you that night, but alas because of a law passed years ago we had to wait an agonizing five years before she could free you."

As they neared the village the road became cluttered with others traveling to the market. Andrea skillfully slowed the team from a canter to a trot then to a sedate walk. Upon slowing one knight from each side pulled ahead and in front of the carriage, while two knights from behind came forward to replace the two now in front.

"I've been meaning to ask, why would Milady send guards with us? Or are they all for you, Milady?" Andrea glanced to the woman pressed against her.

"My guards are for me, Mira's guards are for you. And before you ask, we both protect our own. Now that our intentions have been made to the world, you get a set of guards every time you set foot off the castle grounds."

Andrea sighed. "I guess I shall have to re-adjust to it."

"'Tis good that you do, for this is one area Mira shall not compromise on, nor shall I." Cruella laid her head on Andrea's shoulder.

As they entered the village Andrea kept a close eye on the traffic, even though the guards around them seemed to alert the others on the road to give them a wide berth. But the closer they got to the village square the more crowded the road became until the lead knight wearing Cruella's tabard started bellowing.

"Make way for the Duchess De Vil!"

The lead knight on the left wearing Miranda's tabard bellowed out. "Make way for Lady Andrea!"

At the bellows their path suddenly opened up and Andrea tensed. "Why would he yell such a thing?" Andrea asked her companion.

"Simple really, you are being courted by two Duchesses. So that makes you a Lady and when we are wed you shall become a Duchess yourself."

"Hmmm…" She looked thoughtful then called ahead to the lead knights. "We're going to stable at the inn."

They each raised a hand acknowledging her words, and once they reached the market square they turned toward the inn. At their approach several young men came out of the stables to secure the horses and ponyboys. After Andrea stopped the carriage she hopped down and went around to Cruella's side of the carriage and held up her arms. Cruella stood and made her way into those strong hands. Andrea carefully clasped her around the waist and lifted her from the carriage and set her down next to her when the young man holding the ponyboys softly called out.

"Zairen!"

Out of the stables ran a young boy, he came up to the young man, but couldn't take his eyes off of the ponyboys.

"Oh Banar, they're beautiful." He whispered out and lifted a hand as if he wanted to touch, but didn't dare.

Andrea smiled widely at this and held her arm up to Cruella, who took it and returned her smile. They moved to the front of the carriage opposite of the boy and young man.

"You can touch them. They're well behaved." Andrea said.

"Really?" Zairen didn't take his eyes off the pair of ponyboys. He lifted his hand and pet the chest of the ponyboy closest to him, the ponyboy dipped his head and Zairen gently petted his face.

"His name is Cath and his partner is Quin." Andrea told him. The boy finally looked up at her, gasped aloud and a look of wonder crossed his face as he looked at Andrea.

"Wow, Banar, it's her."

"Her who?" Banar asked him.

"Did your ma not tell you? It's the Lady that the Duchesses are courting and she's the Stable Master's Apprentice for Lady Miranda." He said awe clear in his voice.

Andrea smiled down at him; Cruella also grinned at him and squeezed the arm she held. "Aye, 'tis me. So am I to understand that you love ponyboys?"

"Oh aye, when I grow up I will be working in Milady's ponyboy stables. My ma got me this job so that I can get experience in the stables." He got out in a rush.

"Is that so? Well Milady and I shall see what we can do to help you achieve that goal. And once Banar unharnesses the team I want you to help him take care of them. Can you do that?"

"Oh thank you, I'll do my very best for you."

"I'm sure you will, Zairen, but we must go now." And with that Andrea led the Duchess away with their escorts following.

"You were very good with the boy." Cruella murmured as Andrea carefully navigated them through the crowd toward the far corner of the square.

"Thank you, Milady. I enjoy children, they're refreshing."

"So what are we after today?" Cruella asked softly.

"Well, I promised Caroline and Cassidy an outfit once I was able to purchase them and bedding."

"Bedding? I thought your linens were quite fine."

"Nay, not linens for my bed, but bedding for our trip to Surneth. Now that I no longer need to sleep on those abysmal cots, I shall never do so again. When Eleni told me of the trip this morn, she also informed me of the fact that those cots are what Milady uses on such trips when there are no inns available." Andrea shuddered at the thought. "So I need to buy some pelts for warmth. Those cots are not made for the likes of me."

One of the guards hurried forward and opened the door to the seamstress's store. Andrea dropped back to allow Cruella to enter first, then followed her in. The room they entered was filled with dress forms clothed in all manners of dresses and a few were even in men's clothing. There were dainty chairs scattered throughout the room. Across the room from where they entered was another open door which seemed to lead into a workroom. Two of the guards entered along with them while the rest formed a line across the outer door. As they stood in the middle of the room the seamstress from the day before came in from the workroom. Upon noticing who was in her shop she bowed low and then came forward.

"What can I do for you, Miladies?" She asked pleasantly.

"I was wondering about a couple of things. By chance do you have Cassidy and Caroline's newest measurements?"

"Aye, I do. Did Lady Miranda need me to make something for them?" The seamstress answered.

"Nay, good woman, I need you to make something for them. Have you ever seen a Juss?"

"Ah, what Surnethian children wear, the top is both sleeveless and sideless, and starts shoulder width at the shoulders and narrows down to a child's tabard width at the knees. The pants are skin tight and are sewn into soft leather shoes."

"Aye, that would be a Juss. I need two of them made of linen both in forest green, white leather for the shoes and silver piping."

As both Andrea and the seamstress move toward the workroom door Cruella is frozen to the spot as a vibrant green aura surrounds Andrea's body. She quickly shakes her head and gestures her guard closer. After he moves up she whispers to him.

"Go straight to Miranda as fast as you can and tell her green, solid green. Do not allow anyone to waylay you, go straight to her and only give her the message. Remember solid green and tell only Miranda."

"Aye, Milady!" He bowed to her and then raced out of the shop.

Andrea and the seamstress turn toward Cruella who only smiled innocently at them before she came up to them.

"You will need to make four more Jusses. All of them also linen and white leather, but two of them cerulean blue and the other two crimson red. Also silver piping for the blue ones and gold piping for the red." Cruella stated.

Andrea quirked a brow and smiled at Cruella.

"What? They'll need Jusses of their other mothers' colours. That is if forest green and silver are your colours?" Cruella asked.

Andrea raised her hand and caressed Cruella's cheek. "Aye, they are my colours." Andrea turned back to the seamstress. "I will need the green Jusses as soon as possible."

"I can have them done in a day or two; we also should have some of your outfits ready by then. I'll send the green Jusses with those if 'tis alright?"

Andrea nodded. "That would be perfect, then they won't know before I tell them."

"'Tis settled then. And for the others, Milady?"

"Take your time with them and when they're done have them sent to me. I would like to gift them personally." Cruella said as she re-clasped Andrea's arm.

Andrea quickly reached into her coin purse on her belt and withdrew three gold coins and handed them to the seamstress.

"This is too much, Milady!" She exclaimed.

Andrea tensed up at being called milady, but then relaxed as she recalled what Cruella had told her about being a Lady now.

"Nay, 'tis not since it's a rush order."

"But –"

"Just accept it good woman. She's stubborn that way." Cruella interrupted then glanced at Andrea with a mischievous smirk. Andrea quirked a brow at her.

"Good day, good woman." Andrea bowed her head to the seamstress and they exited the building.

"What next, luv?"

"Well I need to find belts to go with the Jusses, a furrier for my bedding, the blacksmith for a dirk and the silversmith for a special project. But I figured we could wander around and see what is offered this week."

"Sounds reasonable, shall we meander?"

And so they wandered around the market place, stopping here and there occasionally making purchases. Andrea did note the missing knight from Cruella's entourage; she figured if it were important Cruella would mention it. As they made each purchase they would send one of the guards back to the carriage with it, afterwards the guard would then make his way back to them. With the exception of Andrea's bedding she bought, that was to be delivered to the castle that evening. Cruella was quite impressed with Andrea's haggling skills; she had thought that she would have to teach the younger woman. She was glad she didn't, this way she was able to get to know her better. She looked at the taller woman just as she spied something that caused her eyes to light up.

"And what has put that shine in your eyes, Andé?" Cruella asked.

Andrea smiled down at her. "Something from my childhood." Andrea led her through the crowd over to a fruit vendors stall. Cruella looked over the offerings, but could not see what had so excited her intended.

Andrea spoke to the vendor. "A vacas if you please, my good man."

"That'll be two sliver pieces."

Andrea handed over the money as the man handed her a purple oblong shaped fruit the length of a man's hand and about an inch and a half wide.

"Have you ever had a vacas, Cruella?" Andrea asked as she used her new dirk to carefully cut the fruit in half width.

"Nay, I cannot say that I have, nor say I have even heard of them."

Andrea handed her the upper portion that contained the stem. "Of course not, they are one of Surneth's best kept secrets."

Cruella accepted the fruit and noticed the center of the fruit was bright pink that bled into purple the closer it got the deep purple of the skin of the fruit. She also noticed four small seeds sun bursting from the center.

"If I may…" The vendor butted in.

Cruella looked to him as Andrea nodded her head at the man to have him continue.

"There is an old wives tale connected to the vacas. The one receiving the half with four seeds shall be impregnated by the one receiving the half with three seeds. Oh and vacas only ever have seven seeds."

Both women looked at their halves and Andrea let out a surprised laugh.

"I had forgotten about that tale, alas dear Cruella I shan't be able to give you children."

"Anything is possible, Milady." Said the vendor.

"Usually, aye, good man, but I am certain that there will be no children from my loins. How is it that you not only know this old wives tale let alone have vacas for sale?"

"Well I'm Surnethian and my cousin is a vacas farmer and when ever he has an abundant crop he sends me the surplus so that I might make a bit of extra coin."

"A most generous cousin and 'tis good to meet a fellow Surnethian."

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like –"

"Aye, many times." Andrea quickly interrupted him. She then looked to the stunned Cruella. "Try it; I think you'll like it. All but the stem is edible."

Cruella took a tentative bite and moaned at the burst of sweet juice in her mouth along with the slightest tang from the pulp of the fruit. She took a larger bite while Andrea grinned and took a bite of her half. Soon they both finished the fruit.

"By the Gods and Goddesses, that was good!" Cruella exclaimed.

Both the vendor and Andrea chuckled.

"And now you know why they're a secret." Andrea said as she removed the stem from the older woman's hand and passed it to the vendor who threw it in his trash bin. "By chance how many crates of vacas do you have?"

"I have but two left, though I am expecting more in the coming month or so."

"How much for them and also to have them delivered to the castle now?"

"Shall we say twenty gold pieces?"

Andrea thought about it then nodded her head. "'Tis a fair price, but they are to be delivered now."

"Aye, Milady." He bowed before her. "Just let me…" He gestured to the back of his stall.

"Of course, my good man." Andrea said as she began to count out the coin.

"Do you have enough, luv?"

Andrea winked at Cruella. "Between my compensation wage and the purse that Miranda gave me, I've more than enough. And if I had not?"

"I would have made up the difference." Cruella shrugged nonchalantly. And she did note that Andrea was using both her and Miranda's given name. _Miranda will be glad to hear it,_ she thought to herself.

Andrea tilted her head down and brushed her lips lightly across Cruella's who gasped and tried to deepen the kiss, but Andé pulled away too quickly.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Cruella whispered.

Andrea brought her mouth to the older woman's ear and whispered back. "Though I have some things to take care of afore I can again share your bed, does not mean I must miss out on the taste of your lips."

Cruella shivered at both the words and the feel of those lips brushing the shell of her ear. Andrea chuckled as she pulled away and finished counting out the coins.

As the vendor came out of the back of his stall with a woman, Cruella tilted her head up and nipped at Andrea's earlobe. Andrea growled low in her throat. The vendor grinned at the pair and pulled the crates of vacas from his display.

"Could we get one more before you take those to Priestly Castle?" Andrea asked as she handed the woman the coins.

"Aye, Milady." He grinned and handed her another vacas.

Andrea gestured to one of the guards closer. "Accompany this good man to the castle and have the two crates carried to my rooms. Do not tell anyone what is in them. I would like to surprise Lady Miranda and the girls."

"Aye, Milady." He bowed before her and then made arrangements with the vendor as the women moved on.

They made their way to some tables set outside the village tavern. Andrea pulled out a chair for Cruella and handed her the vacas. Andrea smiled at her and gently caressed her cheek. Cruella leaned into the touch.

"Here I thought you might like to have another while I go speak with the silversmith."

"Thank you, they are delicious. What are you getting at the silversmiths?" Cruella asked.

Andrea smiled. "You will find out soon enough My Lady." She moved off from the table when she noticed the three guards following her. "Two of you stay with Lady Cruella. I'll take one of you with me that way I'm still safe."

"But Mi –"

"That was not a suggestion." She glared fiercely at them until two bowed to her and went back to Cruella's side. With that she went off to the silversmith's stall.

Cruella handed off the vacas stem to one of the guards to throw away when she heard a male voice behind her.

"Ah, Lady Cruella what a surprise to find you here."

Cruella sighed and rolled her eyes recognizing the voice as Baron Savet, or the worm, as Miranda and her referred to him. He had been and continued to be a thorn in both of their sides. "That's Duchess De Vil to you Baron Savet." She said abruptly.

"But once you hear as to why I'm here you'll be allowing me to call you Ella just as Lady Miranda does." He said arrogantly as he came around and faced her.

"There is nothing on this earth that will have me allowing you to call me such." Cruella snapped. The guards pulled in tighter around her.

"Sure there is, when you and Lady Miranda accept my flowers."

"Even you should have heard by now we're courting each other and Lady Andé."

"Oh, please, you cannot be serious about that Stable Master Apprentice! I'm nobility; she's nothing but a former slave and slave-pony from what I've gathered! Neither of you should dilute your lines in such a manner."

At this Cruella stood up and back handed Savet with all her strength which was considerable. "Watch what you say about my intended!" She bellowed as the guards around her grinned evilly.

His head snapped back to her and he growled out. "You bitch! For that I'll make sure you and that frigid bitch are the laughing stock of the court!" He went to move toward her when suddenly a dirk was pressed tightly against his jugular.

"Apologize to My Lady. Now." Andrea hissed out.

He gulped. "My apologies La –"

"Duchess De Vil." Andrea interrupted.

"My apologies Duchess De Vil." He sneered out.

Andrea leaned in and whispered in his ear. As she did so the dirk drew across his throat and a thin red line appeared as he blanched bone white. After the dagger was removed from his throat Baron Savet raced away into the crowd as if the hounds of Hades were after him.

"What did you say to him, Andé?"

"I just let him in on a few truths; neither you nor Miranda should have any more problems with him. Have you had enough or do you wish to continue shopping?"

"Nay, I'm ready to head back home."

Andrea offered Cruella her arm which she clasped and at once they headed off to the inn.

Cruella found Miranda in her private solar bent over a large table and surrounded by piles of books, though it wasn't as bad as this morning. Cruella went up behind her and kissed her on the back of her neck. She grinned at Miranda's shiver.

"Ah, you're back. How was the shopping expedition?"

"Very enlightening, I'd have to say." Cruella sat in the chair at the end of the table. "So what have you found?"

"Well 'tis a fertility spell, so that helps narrow it down some."

"You'll want to check anti-fertility spells. That should help narrow it down even more."

Miranda turned toward the taller woman. _How the hell…_"Anti-fertility?"

"Aye, it would seem our Andé did an anti-fertility spell…" Cruella went on to explain Andrea's conversation with the fruit vendor and her certainty of her inability to have children. Miranda was saddened at the thought that their Andréa would not be able to bear children, but it did sharpen her focus on finding the spell Andrea did upon herself.

"Come let's look through these books' tables of contents to find these spells." Miranda said forcefully. And so for the next couple of hours they searched through all the books. By the end of the search they narrowed it down to five books.

"Mira, darling, now that we've narrowed it down let us go prepare for the eve meal." Cruella stood and held her hand out to the silver haired woman. "And I'll tell you about our little run-in with the worm."

Miranda took her hand, stood and stretched scowling at the mention of Baron Savet. "What was he doing at my village?"

As Andrea reached the side door that went into the Great Hall, at the head table level she spied both Cruella and Miranda at the opposite end of the hallway. Her eyes darkened almost to black as she took in what each woman was wearing. Miranda was resplendent in a forest green velvet dress with a tight bodice and sleeves that came to a point on the back of her hands. And the bodice was low square cut. The hem of the dress almost swept the floor and with each step Andrea saw a flash of silver high heels. Cruella was wearing a strapless skin tight silver dress with an almost hip high slit in it, she also wore silver elbow length gloves tipped with forest green talons that matched her forest green heels. Andrea left the doorway and headed for the women and once she drew closer she noticed the very fine embroidery on Miranda's dress was made of the finest silver thread. Andrea bowed low before both as they reached her, she turned and offered them her arms.

"May I escort My Ladies to the eve meal?" She asked courteously.

"Of course." Miranda said.

"You never need to ask such a thing, darling." Cruella answered. Both women clasped the arm held out to her.

As they continued to the great hall, Andrea asked. "So, when shall you be leaving to prepare for the journey to Surneth, Cruella?"

"The end of this week, I'm sad to say. I've so much to do before we leave. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Andrea answered cryptically.

"I hear you ran into the worm today at the market." Miranda stated casually.

"Who?"

"Baron Savet, the worm is our nickname for him. The man you introduced to your dirk." Cruella supplied.

"Ah, I did indeed. I'm not particularly fond of that man."

"I don't know too many people that are. Whatever did you say to him?" Miranda inquired as they entered the Great Hall.

"I simply told him that it wouldn't be in his best interest to start a war he could not win."

Both women's eyebrows shot up at this proclamation, as Andrea pulled out Miranda's chair for her. Miranda sat gracefully and allowed Andrea to push her in. She seated Cruella next then once again bowed to each Lady.

"Please excuse me for but a minute." Andrea said and then signaled to one of the servants along the side wall. As she made her way to the door they had just entered she said something to the servant who scurried away as she stopped at the door.

Both women were confused at Andrea's statement of war since fighting amongst the nobility of Arman was banned. Any disputes within the nobility were settled by either their majesties or at a jousting event. Miranda and Cruella looked at each other with wide eyes before turning back to watch Andrea who stood waiting at the doorway. Rather quickly one of Miranda's messengers showed up, Andrea spoke quietly with her and handed her a small pouch. The messenger dashed down the length of the Great Hall and out the massive doors while Andrea came back and sat between the Duchesses.

"What was that about, luv?" Cruella got out before Miranda, though both women watched her closely.

"Oh, just finishing up some business." She answered nonchalantly. "'Tis alright that I used one of your messengers, Miranda?"

"Aye, what is mine is yours, just as what is Cruella's is ours. We are not waiting for the ceremony to blend our belongings and liege persons." Miranda answered with curiosity burning brightly in her glacial eyes.

Through out the meal Cruella and Andrea regaled Miranda and the girls with their shopping exploits. The conversation soon turned to the three women's childhoods though Andrea was more reticent then either Miranda or Cruella. Andrea and the girls got several laughs at Miranda and Cruella's antics. _They are so adorable, _Andrea thought. As each woman entered a friendly competition on telling the funniest antics and pranks they pulled as children.

Andrea turned to Cassidy who was sitting next to Cruella this night. "At least you and your sister come by your mischief honestly." She chuckled, Cruella laughed and Miranda quirked an amused brow at Andrea. The twins almost fell out of their chairs laughing.

Then in came the desert platters, though one was much smaller and was set before Andrea. On it was a single pie already cut into pieces.

"What's this?" Miranda asked.

"One of my favorite foods from my childhood." Andrea answered as she motioned to the servant standing ready to serve it. The servant soon had a slice of pie in front of every person at the head table.

"Try it you're gonna like it…"

A loud moan came from Cruella, which interrupted Andrea and caused several eyebrows to shoot to hairlines.

"Nay wonder this is one of your favorite foods, 'tis pure ambrosia." Cruella murmured between bites.

Everyone promptly tried their pie and exclaimed over its deliciousness. The twins being the loudest.

"But to more fully answer your question, Miranda. 'Tis vacas pie and I'm planning on sending some of the fruit home with you Cruella."

"Also this recipe, too." Cruella suggested.

Andrea chuckled. "And the recipe." As she started in on her slice.

Cruella found Miranda back in her private solar in her dressing gown of sky blue. Miranda was seated in a chair facing the fireplace reading one of the books they found earlier in the day. _She's so damned tenaciously adorable, _Cruella thought, not that she'd like that particular word to be used in describing her.

Cruella came up behind her, leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Miranda's neck. Miranda shivered at the press of those lush lips against her skin. Cruella plucked the book from the silver haired woman's hands, closed it and placed it on a small table next to the chair. Then, she came around the front of the chair and slid onto Miranda's lap.

_What this woman does to me,_ Miranda thought as she took in the woman on her lap. She enjoyed the feel of the small black velvet dressing gown that barely covered Cruella, as she glided her hands up the bi-colored haired woman's arms, up over her shoulders and into those unique tresses. She tugged the taller woman's head down into a heated kiss.

Cruella whimpered as Miranda's tongue sought entrance to her mouth, which she automatically granted. The kiss deepened as one of Miranda's hands drifted down to the ties of the dressing gown where she lightly played with the tails of the ties. This caused heat to blossom thorough out Cruella's body.

Miranda slowly disengaged from the kiss to trace Cruella's jaw-line with her lips. The hand in the tall woman's hair tilted Cruella's head to give Miranda better access to her ear and neck while the hand at the ties tugged on them until she freed the knot allowing the dressing gown to fall open. Cruella gasped as her exposed body flushed pink. Cruella needed to feel her love's lips on her. Miranda slid her hand across Cruella's taut abdomen, up her side to lightly caress the outside of her breast while she nibbled and kissed her way down Cruella's slender neck to nip at her pulse point.

As Miranda made her way across Cruella's collar bone she nosed the fabric over and out her way, her hand that caressed Cruella's breast suddenly cupped and lifted the breast in her hand as her thumb brushed over the stiff nipple. This caress pulled a loud moan from the taller woman's lips. Miranda pulled away from the delicious skin she was feasting on to notice the awkward way Cruella was twisted on her lap; she pushed lightly at the woman, on her lap signaling her to stand. After Cruella stood in front of the seated woman, and shrugged off the robe Miranda spoke the first words between the two this night.

"Straddle me." Miranda husked out as she took in all those lovely lush curves.

Cruella did as she bade and found one of her nipples engulfed by a wet heat as a tongue teased it to stand even more at attention. One hand came up to tease and lightly pinch Cruella's other nipple while her other hand dipped down to brush the bi-colored wiry haired lips. Cruella whimpered at feeling those deft fingers and hot mouth on her as a slow powerful hunger crept up within her, threatening to drive her mad. She could feel her wetness coating Miranda's fingers as she carefully explored Cruella's folds and creases.

Cruella ground down on the shorter woman's hand as Miranda gathered up some of the wetness leaking liberally from Cruella and gently circled the woman's throbbing clit. "In me…I need to feel you…in me." Cruella panted out.

Miranda drew back and looked deep into amber orbs as she slowly circled Cruella's entrance. Then, she slowly slid one finger in which caused Cruella a slight sharp twinge of pain as she arched her back and attempted to impale herself on that finger. Miranda kept her from doing so as she wrapped her free arm around the taller woman's waist. Still staring into Cruella's heated eyes Miranda withdrew her finger and then slid in her middle finger only to remove it again and then finally gently slid both fingers into Cruella's tight grasping center.

"Please Mira…" Cruella hissed.

With that Miranda plunged both fingers inside feeling Cruella's hymen sunder at her fingertips. Cruella threw her head back and screamed in both pain and pleasure having never before felt so full. Miranda held still and did her best to keep Cruella motionless as well, in order to give her lover's body time to adapt to the sensation of Miranda's fingers inside of her.

Miranda held her fingers still until Cruella moaned softly and began to move her hips as she rocked against Miranda's fingers. Miranda let Cruella set the pace as she moved her fingers in and out of her lover. Miranda skillfully caressed her lover's clit with her thumb as she continued to fill her lover. Cruella breathlessly purred at the new intense passion that was filling her with every motion. Miranda pulled her lover close careful not to break contact and angled herself so that she could watch Cruella's reaction to every new sensation. Miranda watched as her lover's body was building to her release. Miranda held her lover close as she climaxed, and carefully removed her fingers as the taller woman's body fell limp and unconscious against her.

Miranda cautiously and gently maneuvered Cruella's body so that she could place one arm under her knees while the other arm kept Cruella's upper body pressed tightly to her. She slowly stood up with her precious cargo and made her way to the secret panel that led to their bedchamber. She was pleased to see that Cruella had left it open, it made getting to their bed even easier.

As she laid Cruella on the bed, the other woman regained consciousness. "Ella, my love, I'll be right back." Miranda said softly. Cruella nodded as she watched the smaller woman move from her side and enter their wash room.

In the wash room Miranda cleansed her hands, as she watched the red tinged water run down the drain she felt a powerful thrill of possessiveness shoot through her. It was official, Cruella was now hers just as Andrea was, and it felt more real now then when they had exchanged their flowers. _And I shall never let either of them go,_ she thought as she dampened a washcloth. She exited the bathroom and made her way back to Cruella's side.

"Sweetling, I need to clean you up now."

Cruella smiled at her lover's thoughtfulness. She yawned sleepily and spoke softly. "Thank you, Mira. I don't understand why I'm so blasted tired."

Miranda chuckled softly and then cleaned her lover as gently as possible. Afterwards, she disappeared back into the wash room. When she returned to the bedroom she spied the fact that Cruella had gotten herself under the blankets, so she went and closed the secret panel then removed her dressing gown and hung it on a hook by her dressing room. She quickly climbed into bed next to Cruella, pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"Sleep now, my love." Miranda whispered as she snuggled into her lover and they both drifted softly off to sleep.

TBC…


End file.
